


Earth

by dbw



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted October 2003</p>
    </blockquote>





	Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2003

Iolaus dropped down onto his butt and giggled. Hercules' disgusted glare only encouraged more peals of laughter.

"S-s-sorry, Herc," he stuttered. "Is that some special technique you learned while you were a pig?" he asked as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

Hercules slowly pushed himself to his feet, ignoring Iolaus' renewed giggles at the deep sucking noises produced when he pulled his hands out of the thick goo. It wasn't his fault he'd taken a nose dive and landed where he had. And as soon as he got his hands on a certain laughing hunter, he wouldn't be the only one enjoying an impromptu mud bath.


End file.
